A Sith Lord's Apprenticeship
by KatiaHeartfield
Summary: A Kylo Ren x Reader where a young woman is taken from her home planet, along with many other force-sensitives, to be trained in the ways of the dark side. Only one can become Kylo Ren's apprentice, and he has singled her out from the beginning. But as feelings surface, can she become the Sith's apprentice, or will she lack the passion she needs for the darkness to consume her.
1. Chapter 1

So, you can take this as ether a Kylo x OC or a Kylo x Reader. You never find out her name, so i guess it could be assumed that you can put yourself in the place of the MC. I mean, That'd what i did while I was writing it. There will eventually be smut and possibly lemon if I am feeling frisky enough to write it later on, but I really like a story line to what i read and write, so this will hopefully be long.

Feel free to R&R as it will fuel me to write, edit, and post more of this story when i can.

Enjoy, man

Chapter One;

I always knew I was special. Had some sort of special gift. When I was younger, I could influence people with my words. I could move things – only slightly – seemingly with my mind. I hid it best I could. My mother knew what I could do, and she helped me hide it from my father. She wanted me to hide it from everyone, and punished me when she saw a vase shake, or a dish.

She taught me, not only to hide it, but to conceal it. To make it almost nonexistent. She was scared of what I could do – scared of what I was capable of. I think in a way, I was too.

On the day, exactly one month and one week before I would be in my twenty first year, they came for me. Men – and women – in helmets, covering their face and strange armor protecting their bodies. They stormed my village, searching for the girl who was sensitive with the force. When they broke into my house, they threw my father to the floor when he tried to fight them off, and aimed a blaster at my mother. I screamed. I screamed at them until they took me by the arm, dragging me to the ship of theirs.

When I looked up, I was surprised to see that I wasn't the only one. Given, none of the other kids looked familiar at all, some looked like they were from other villages, other towns. But all from the same planet. They all looked as scared as I felt. That was how I recognized them, I guess.

The masked men pushed me inside, nudging me with their blasters. We were off almost as soon as it had happened. I needed to blink a few times to really register what had happened at all. "Where are you taking us?" I asked one, refusing to sit as the other kids were. "You owe us that much."

"You are being taken to the Starkiller Base of the First Order. That's all I can give you." For some reason, I was content with that. As scared as I was, I had an answer. I didn't understand what those thing were at the time, but I had something to cling to. I kept my eyes on the man who had spoken to me, while the ship jerked and moved in turmoil, away from our home and out of our atmosphere. I watched all of them. Those who were shrouded in white masks and white armor, and those who gave off the essence of fear of the unknown. Nobody spoke, but they didn't have to. I knew.

My legs hurt from standing for so long, but I refused to drop my guard. Refused to comply like the others were. Refused to become just another number, I guess. It was only then, after a long time of standing in silence, surrounded by these feelings from myself and from the others around me, did the ship finally stop moving. The masked soldiers straightened their postures, ushering the remaining kids to stand.

When the doors opened, I was amazed at what I saw. Was this the Starkiller Base? It looked like we were on the inside of a giant ship. "Alright, move." One of them said to me, pushing me forward. I couldn't help staring at everything, though. I had never seen anything like it before.

I had never seen more than the village I had been in for over twenty years. I had never been away from my village – or from my planet of residence for that matter. I obliged, however, following the other five or so kids. Some looked older than me, some younger. I watched them again, watching their movements, sensing their nerves spiking and their breath quickening in their throats. I could feel their thoughts, wondering if we had come all this way just to be killed.

I didn't think so, but I kept those thoughts to myself. We were ushered to a large room, with many more kids of varying ages. I counted them as the soldiers left. I counted them as more trickled in, as we had done. There were close to thirty, all quietly talking among themselves. Questions; being asked, attempting to be answered. I tried not to listen, I busied my mind, counting the lot over again. I was on my fourth run through when a different door slid open, and three figures walked through them.

There was a hushed silence that fell over us, the sound that the door had made causing every head to turn towards their appearing direction. One of them had on a uniform without any type of armour or headgear. He had blue, piercing eyes and dirty strawberry blond hair, neatly combed down. Perfection. That was what I got from the sight of him, who stood at the far right of the three.

The second newcomer, on the far left, looked like the other soldiers I had seen, but instead of white, it was silver armour covering her body from head to toe. An olive cape was thrown over the shoulder for ether rank or proverbial effect. A woman, I could tell by her posture, her stature. And then there was the third. Dead center of the trio, masked from head to toe in clad black. A black cowl hung over his masked head, and draped over his shoulders. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it was a man. He neglected to have any armour on his body besides the helmet, so it was far easier to tell this than it was for the woman.

Finally, the man on the right stepped forward to speak. "My name is General Hux. Welcome." His tone was stern, even with him tying to sound comforting. It didn't work, anyways. "I know, you are all wondering why you were ripped from your homes, and shipped to our beloved base." He announced every syllable with the perfection he strove for. It annoyed me.

"Beside me are Captain Phasma," I watched as he gestured to her with his hand, and I half expected too catch her posing a curtsy as if this were all a show. "And our own Sith lord in training, Kylo Ren." Ah, and there was the disdain. My eyes locked onto the man clad in black known as Kylo Ren. General Hux's tone dripped in venom as he spoke the name in an almost mocking tone. I grew curious as to why.

Funny how I seemed to notice the tone of voice before the words that were spoken. Sith lord. As in the Jedi and the Sith. It took me a moment for those words to sink in. "They're suppose to by myths." I hissed so quietly not a soul, living nor dead, should have heard it. But one did. I saw the helmet turn ever so slightly in my direction, felt his eyes through that shadowed mask dart towards me. And I didn't look away.

He was the one who stepped forward, now, but I couldn't tell if his eyes were still on me or not. "I am aware of the myths." He began, his voice was muffled, distorted, and my throat tightened. He spoke slow, almost, keeping his tone low and mysterious. "The legends." Another slight pause. Was it attempt at comfort? "They are true, they are real. The Sith, the Jedi, and more than likely, any story you may have heard of them. All of them, true." I thought I would vomit.

Every child in the room tittered and muttered among themselves in a giddy glee, the stories their parents spoke to them before they would curl up for bed radiating from the back of their minds and out their throats, but not mine. This man before us was the very thing my mother feared. Just like I was.

 _Just like all of you._

SIDENOTES: It is pretty safe to say that i dont really know what im doing when it comes to what to put in these side notes. Expect more soon, ive just been writing it and then figuring out actual chapters as i put them on here. I also love suggestions and would love to hear your opinions on where you think this is going to go, and what you think about it thus far. im only a few clicks away if you want to message me too, so feel free. Thank you for reading this, its been a while for me.

Until next time,

Katia~


	2. Chapter 2

For those who have read this thus far, many thanks! I feel really proud about this story, and i hope i can keep your interests with it.

TRIGGER WARNING for the end of this chapter and possibly the beginning of the next, nothing too graphic, but domestic violence from the MC's parents is slightly mentioned.

Enjoy, man

Chapter Two;

"You are here," He continued, slightly louder to cut through the dull roar that had fallen over the group. "Because – whether you know it or not – The Force resides within you. Around you. It engulfs you. And many of you might not know what any of that means, but I will teach you. I will show you the way of darkness. I will teach you what you must know to one day become a powerful Sith, to be one with the dark side. To understand The Force, to use it." Silence.

The woman, Captain Phasma, stepped forward, now, to speak. "I will teach you the essentials of hand to hand combat, as well as how to use blasters and other weapons, later on, of course. Think of this as a training program for the First order. Be aware that not all of you will be skilled enough to become Sith, but those who do not will still be able to find a place among our ranks. You all have a long way to go." She turned on her heals and left, as if we bored her. I had to say, I couldn't much blame her.

Once she had left, General Hux turned to Kylo Ren, before he left us, as well. I couldn't tell what he had said to him, but that didn't matter much to me at the present moment. Kylo's head turned slightly as the General took his leave, and finally we were alone with him.

An eerie silence fell over us once again, as if the presence of this man left us in fear enough to hold our tongues. We were all too fearful of what this man could do to us.

"Who here has felt the pull?" He finally asked, his voice ripping through the silence that had engulfed us. "Who among you, have felt The Force? Have felt power that no normal mortal could be capable of, and yet," He spoke slowly, still, and I found myself wrapped around every word he spoke. "And yet you seem to posses it."

A few timid hands began to rise, but I held mine at my side, unsure of what I should do. Conditioned to keep what I could do a secret kept me from responding to Kylo Ren's question. Kept me from owning up to what I could do.

I felt his eyes sweep over me, but mine were cast to the tidy tile floor, as my mind played tricks on me. The back of my mother's hand across my face, being pushed, shoved, hit. The threats, of what she would do to me, of what my father would do if he found out. Of what anyone would do if they ever found out.

And here I was, standing before one of those most frightening men in the galaxy, asking me about this power I held inside me. Despite the remaining bodies in the room with us, it felt as if I was alone with him, being asked these questions. My body began to shake.

SIDENOTE: Sorry if this one seemed a little short compared to the first chapter, it's been hell trying to find a good place to cut the story so it's not too long, and so that it all fits. I'll try to post another chapter or two tonight, but it might be about a week before i will able to post again. I'll still be on here if anyone wishes to message me, so feel free.

Don't forget to R&R 3

Until then,

Katia~


	3. Chapter 3

TRIGGER WARNING: There is mention of slight domestic violence from the MC's parents in this chapter and some at the beginning of the next chapter.

Please feel free to R&R

Enjoy, man

Chapter Three;

"Don't be shy," His voice rang out again, but I could barely hear it. My ears were filled with screams. "I know that can't be all of you." I had kept it quiet for so long, kept these thoughts – these memories – silenced for so long. When I was younger I felt that the punishment I received for experimenting with my abilities was worth it, until the day when it became too much. That had been over ten years ago. It had been that long since I had last been hit, last used this force that was inside and around me.

Did I really want to bring it all back, now? Just because this man promised great things of us? But then another thought; I was far away from home. Far away from anyone who could hurt me for what I was. For what I was capable of. And if I raised my hand, if I owned up to being force sensitive, I could learn how to use it in a way, so nobody could ever hurt me again.

And then my arm was in the air, raised above my head, but me eyes were still cast to the ground. "Good, good." He chuckled. "I like these numbers." suddenly I felt my arm being jerked to the side, felt my body writhe and thrown to the opposite side of the room, where my feet lightly touched the floor, along with less than half of the kids who were in the room with me. The other half of them had been thrown to the other side, but all still on their feet as I was.

"Everyone in this room, excluding myself, has been carefully selected, from all points of the galaxy that we could afford to loot. Every one of you has the force within you. But it is not my job to force it out of you."

The doors behind us opened and more of those soldiers in white armour came in, blasters in their hands. "Take them to Stoke immediately." Kylo Ren's distorted voice called out, and the side of the room I was not on were all escorted back through the doors we had entered from. "The rest of you have felt the pull. The Force has awakened in you. I can help with that." He walked forward, stopping in front of the boy beside me.

He began to walk now, pacing in front of us, but away from where I stood. His face was tilted down as he took slow, deliberate steps. He seemed almost careful with what he would tell us. "Do you have any questions?" He asked us.

"Why are you doing this?" The words cut through before I even knew I spoke them, as his head snapped up to look at me. I couldn't tell if he expected it or not, expected me to be the one to speak, if any at all. "Why now?" He quickened his pace, moving back to where I was. He stopped in front of me, and I realized now how he was a good head taller.

I didn't look away, but suddenly, his hand began to rise, and just as I though he was to strike me, I felt a writhing pain begin to pulse through me. It started in my chest and in my head, and he took a step close to me. I felt him inside my mind, scrambling through my thoughts and memories as the pain intensified. I couldn't move, my body was frozen but wracked with this piercing pain.

"Why, you ask? Would you rather have been left on that miserable planet? Left in that miserable home, where your abilities were forced to be concealed. Scared, alone. I see it there. Would you rather be taken back to that sad, lonely place where you were beaten for your curiosity in what you could do?" He moved slightly, and more pain shot through me. I gritted my teeth together, sure that they would shatter in my mouth if I kept it up, but I forced my body to straighten, as best I could. Forced myself to stare into his masked face.

"That doesn't answer my question." I hissed through my clenched jaw and grinding teeth. Kylo let his hand drop to his side, and with it, everything dissolved. The pain had gone, but my breathing hitched. He waited. "I know what I came from, and what this will have me leave behind." I barked, breathlessly.

"Excuse my curiosity for why any of our normal daily lives were ripped from us suddenly and thrown into this masquerade of Myths we were told as children. You asked, and I answered. If anything I should be thanking you, but we deserve an explanation at the very least of why this is happening to us now." I was even more out of breath once I had finished than when I had started, and as the adrenaline left me, so did my confidence. My wits began to come back to me as I realized what had happened. What I had said.

The blood rushed to my face, flushed, and I bit my lip as I cast my eyes back to the floor, waiting in suspense to see how this man would react to the outburst.

SIDENOTE: I'm pretty tired and don't know what i'm doing right now. I might put up another chapter or two within the next few days, i hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far.

Until then,

Katia~


	4. Chapter 4

This one is going to be short, but if you're patient with me, i promise it will get better. Going to try to post at least up to chapter six tonight.

Enjoy, man,

Chapter 4;

Kylo took a step back, as if pondering what I had just said. He turned to the rest of them and lifted his arms, almost mocking me. "Well?" He asked. "Does anybody else wish to know exactly _Why_ you are here?" His words were slow again, and for the life of me I could not determine why. "Why now," He continued further, gesturing towards me. "That we have collected you. Can you not just be content with what we have given you?"

Silence. After the display of what had happened, I was not very surprised. Nobody spoke up. Nobody looked at him. Except for me. But the moment his mask faced me again, my eyes darted towards my shoes.

"Tomorrow, we will start training." He began to pace in front of us again, continuing on as if that spectacle hadn't happened at all. "I will show you, teach you, how to harness your gifts. How to use them as I do. As I just did." He stopped and turned to walk back towards my direction. "I count thirteen of you. This will do nicely."

His footsteps clicked on the tiled floor as he walked, and for a few moments, that's all that echoed through the nearly quiet room. "I won't pressure your minds, for now." _Click, click, click_ his footsteps rang out. "I will let you all rest, for the night."

He stopped, and the doors behind us opened once again. Twelve heads turned nervously to see more of those soldiers clad in white armour pour through. I was not one of them. I didn't look up at all. "Until then, These stormtroopers will escort you to your living quarters." He raised a hand as the soldiers, stormtroopers, marched forward.

"If any of you try to escape, you will die. If any of you attempt to go against the First Order, you will die." The stormtroopers began to push us towards the doors, to usher us away.

"Not her." I heard his voice and froze. The stormtrooper who had taken my arm released me and went after the boy who had been beside me. I didn't move, I barely dared to breathe. There was an essence about this man, Kylo Ren, and essence that screamed out to me. He was a man to fear, but there was something else there too. I didn't dare dwell on it, for now. Fear won any other thought in my head, and as the doors shut, I was now alone with him.

 _Click_ , he took a step forward. _Click_ , and another. I forced myself to look up at him, now, as he drew even closer to me, but he kept quiet, as if collecting his thoughts, as if trying to read me without getting inside my head.

SIDENOTE: Please R&R guys, i'm so glad that so many people have liked this so far. :) You guys are very much amazing~


	5. Chapter 5

SO, i really enjoyed writing this scene. I know a lot of you are probably waiting for the smut to take place. It will eventually, but like i said at the beginning of this, i like my story line. I want to write it so they form real human relationships with each other, and not just with Kylo and the reader/OC. I hope you all aren't too mad at me, but i promise, when the smut comes, it won't disappoint.

Please R&R what you think, i would love suggestions and tips, and don't hesitate to PM me if you'd like.

Enjoy, man

Chapter Five;

There was a silence that had fallen over the two of us. I couldn't have found words to speak even if the knot tightening in my throat would have allowed me to.

"The Force attaches itself to those who are sensitive to it, perhaps even before they are born." He said to me, as he began to pace around me. I was not expecting his tone to be so calm. I guess I was expecting to be slain right here on the tile floor, but not what he was saying to me. How he was saying it to me.

"But," He continued after a short pause. I watched him, curiosity stirring up in me, again. "Those who are sensitive to it usually do not sense it in themselves. And what I saw," He turned to me suddenly and raised his hand towards my face, like he had done earlier. I flinched, tensing my body as I waited for that wave of pain to pulse through me, but none came. "What I saw inside you," He turned from me again.

"You have been aware, if only slightly, of what you are capable of since you were young. Very young." He seemed to ponder this a while. "Those who have felt the pull of the force, I found have felt it only recently. Maybe, in the last few years, but you." Again, he turned to me, and my eyes followed his every movement.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." He spoke the words from memory, like a child would quote her favorite bedtime story. As he had spoken the words, I felt the passion course around every letter, I felt it touch me as if beckoning me forward.

"What was that?" I finally asked, glad that my voice no longer shook. He began to pace around me again, his arms tucked behind his back as he did so.

"You are special. Given, you are ignorant of what it was you had inside of you. Ignorant even, of what you can really accomplish. Your mother was scared of you. She knew what you could do. And now, I will bring it out of you." He reached his hand out towards me again, but not in the same way as before. He held it out to me, to take.

"I wish to teach you, if you will have me. With my help, you can become powerful. With my aid, you will never be hurt for using your gifts ever again. But only if you take it." I stared at his hand as the words stuck me. Did I really believe that I could trust this man? "You saw what a trained user of The Force can do, and that was only a spec of what we are truly capable of. Take it."

My eyes reached up towards his masked face, and for a moment, I could feel the color of his eyes light up, feel them watch me with lust, hungry for power. I reached out and took his gloved hand in my own. "Teach me." I told him, and he straightened, relieved. Excited.

"Tomorrow, we will start training, but tonight, you will need rest." He gestured for me to follow him, as we left through the doors he and the other two in his small party had originally entered from. He stepped up towards a stormtrooper, standing on guard. "Escort this girl to the living quarters in sector B113." He commanded, and the soldier obliged willingly, reaching for me to follow. "What is your name?"

I turned to face him before I left with the soldier, and I told him. I smiled weakly before turning to leave, but I felt him watch me until I had rounded the bend on our way to where I would be spending the remainder of my days here. Sector B113.

As I walked away from him, as my thoughts went back to normal, and the essence of fear washed away from me, a new question arose from my mind. Who was the man behind the mask?

SIDENOTE: Going to be leading up to some good things. Probably chapter 11 will be you're first look at smut, but i hope everyone is enjoying thus far.

until then,

Katia


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy, man

Chapter Six;

"Here." The stormtrooper stopped at a door, and it opened almost as soon as he spoke. He stepped inside and I followed him in. He picked something up from an unoccupied bed, a bottom bunk, right in front of the doorway and pushed it into my arms.

"That's what you have to sleep in. You will be given another uniform tomorrow morning, but for now, I suggest you change soon. Lights will be out in ten minutes." He turned and took his leave before I could get a word in, and as I turned back to face the room, twelve pairs of troubled eyes were on me. I looked away from them, moving to take the only bed without a body on it.

A rather short girl suddenly ran up to me, grabbing my hands in hers. I jumped, but she only looked up at me with worried eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I eyed the rest of the kids in the room with us, each of them on the edge of their seat, waiting for my answer.

"N-no, no." I told them, shaking my head. "No, he didn't hurt me." I looked down at the girl still clutching my hands for dear life.

An older boy scooted closer to the edge of his top bunk, and asked, "Well, then what happened?" The remaining voices in the room agreed with what was asked, a mix of curiosity and a nervous awe hidden behind their eyes. I hesitated. What do I tell them? They begged me for the juicy details in the looks they all gave me, but what could I say to them?

"He just tried to scare me a bit, that's all." I lied through my teeth. "Gave me a small history lesson, pushed me around a bit, but I came out of it unscratched, so, ya." I went to move towards my bed, again, but the girl didn't budge.

"Serves you about right." A voice from the other side of the room called out. Most of us turned to look, and saw a thin girl with narrow eyes jump down from her perch on a top bunk at the far back side of the room. She reminded me of a bird. "You played a pretty show back there. I thought Ren was going to cut you down right in front of us." Her eyes were wild as she walked towards me, and I instinctively pushed the short girl further behind me.

"Well, he didn't." I assured her, but she only shook her head, walking ever closer. Nobody else moved, as if this bird girl gave off the same fearing essence as Kylo Ren had.

"I'll admit though," She continued, ignoring what I had said. "Watching him pulse you like that was wicked to watch. I was smirking the whole time." She gave off a high pitched laugh and fluttered her hand through the air. "So, this is how everything is going to go. I take it you know nothing about all this, same as the rest of this lot." She thumbed behind her towards the rest of the kids in the room. "And I take it you know nothing about Kylo Ren, or this base or even what the force truly is."

I didn't want to tell her she was right, but it was mostly true. I didn't know anything more about Kylo Ren than silly questions I wanted answered – things about him that intrigued me. "And you do?" I asked. "Like I would believe that."

She smirked. "I've known what I was for years, now. My father had wanted me train with an old Jedi coot to learn the ways of the light and he teach me all about the force, but nobody could find him. Ran off without a trace once his perfect little Jedi fell dead at his feet. Problem was, I had never once felt the light with me. I was always too passionate, too quick to anger." she smiled, her eyes gleaming. "I knew I was born to become a Sith. I know more about how to use my gifts than probably anyone here."

She reached her hand out and pulled the clothes right out of my arms, without ever touching them. Everyone held their breath. She laughed. "I am going to become Kylo Ren's Star pupil. His right hand." She began to walk away from me, now. "His apprentice."

"But doesn't he scare you?" I asked, my mind replaying the events from earlier, of how every soul in the room seemed too scared to even speak up after I had asked that silly question.

She turned back to face me. "He may scare you, pretty little thing, but I do not fret so easily." And suddenly, my hand was raised, and she froze. I held myself exactly as Kylo had done to me, focusing on getting past her defenses. Focused on getting into her head. I called out to the force, called out for the darkness to aid me, and I watched her writhe in pain, just as I had done.

And then I stopped. I drew my hand back to my side and the bird girl fell to her knees. "You _are_ afraid of him." I couldn't blame her. Before the moment that Kylo had spoken to me alone for that first time, I was afraid of him to, but even now, I was unsure if I still was.

"How did you do that?" The short girl who I had forgotten was still behind me spoke up. I turned to her and shrugged.

"I don't know." Suddenly the lights flickered out and everyone jumped with a start. I walked over to where the bird girl still sat, on the floor, and took my clothes back from her, the short girl still clutching onto me. "What is your name?" I asked her, feeling my way to where her bed was. A bottom bunk, not too far from mine.

"Eliiza." She squeaked out, and I returned the gesture with my name, before finding my way to my own bed. In the darkness, I slipped my clothes off, and put on the plain white uniform to sleep in. I salvaged a small notepad from inside my shirt before tossing my old clothes under the bed.

I carried that booklet everywhere with me, writing things down as I though them up, as they happened. But without any light to guide me, or anything to use to write with, I would have to wait for the morning to do any of that. I hid the booklet under my mattress as I curled up under the thin covers, and closed my eyes, replaying everything that had happened that day in my head as I began to drift off, Kylo Ren's distorted voice ringing in my ears as I did so.

SIDENOTE: If anyone would like to help me think of starwars sounding names for some of the minor characters in the story, please feel free to message me or post you're suggestions as a review.

also, don't forget to R&R

Until then, Katia~


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, i know it's been a little longer than it usually is when i post, ive been a bit busy to follow me "post once a week thing" but ahvey.

Enjoy, man.

Chapter; Seven

My eyes opened as the morning's light found me, but as the dream left me, and my wits came back, I realized that it was not sunlight that had awoke me, but artificial light. As other bodies in the room stirred and began to move, I began to remember where I was, what had happened. I swung myself from the bed as the door slid open, and three stormtroopers walked in, holding bundles in their arms. One of them, I noted, carried a blaster in his hand. The others kept there's secured on their belts.

For a moment, I pondered if I could disable the one Stormtrooper, and retrieve a blaster from one of the other two, taking them out before I would get shot down, but almost instantly the words from Kylo Ren played out in my mind from the day before. "Any who go against the first order will be killed."

I stayed still as the men passed me, one of them handing me a uniform. They were very plain, black pants with a long sleeve black top. Unisex. I looked up again, and watched the Stormtroopers hand out the remainder of the uniforms. "Every night, a new set of clothes will be set out to sleep in, and every morning you will be given a new uniform for the day." The Stormtrooper carrying the blaster in his hand spoke. "Once you all become more familiar with the planet base's layout, you will hold the responsibilities of doing it yourselves every morning and night."

A handful of the other kids in the room were still in the process of waking up as the Stormtroopers began to leave. I peered around and made eye contact with the bird girl, sitting up with her legs dangling over the side of her bunk. Her hair was astray, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She glared at me, but I did nothing in return but stare. Eliiza was curled up under her covers, her big eyes peeking out, like she was too afraid to get out of bed.

I passed the bunk where two boys were already getting undressed for their new uniforms, mine still in my grasp. "You should get up." I spoke as I stopped in front of her bed, bending down to sit on the edge. Her own uniform sat on the pillow above her head. She shook. "Eliiza," I tried again.

She only managed to pull the covers farther around her. "I can't." She sounded as if she would start crying. "Just leave me."

I sighed, starting to undress, but I stayed where I was on the bed. "I wont leave you." I told her softly, putting on the black pants and the shirt. It was a little warm, but I assumed the extra warmth would come in handy later on in the day, so I didn't bother with it. Soon, the door opened again, and two more Stormtroopers walked in, calling us all to get up and follow them to where Ren would be waiting for us.

I stood, but didn't move as everyone passed by me. I sat back down, feeling the form under the blankets tense up. The Stormtrooper at the door called for me to follow, resting a hand on his blaster. "Eliiza, please we need to go." I heard the footsteps of the Stormtrooper coming towards me. He grabbed my arm and thrust me to my feet.

"Ren is waiting, come with me." He turned to drag me along but I struggled and wormed my way out of his grasp. That's when he noticed her. "Go, leave her to me. If she doesn't want to move, I'll make her." The Stormtrooper reached for her, now, but I got in his way.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I threatened, throwing my arms up in a pathetic excuse of a shield. "Let me talk to her a while, I'll get her up." I didn't know if it would work, but the Stormtrooper laughed.

"Ren is not someone to anger. Do you really want to be on that side of him?" He asked me, grabbing me by the arm once again. He pulled at my arm enough to show off his strength, but not enough to make me budge.

"I'll take full responsibility of his wrath if it should come to that. Just let me talk to her, I'll get her up." I glared at the man behind his white mask and armour. The hand that had been at his side moved away from his blaster. After a few moments, he straightened and finally turned from me, giving in to my request.

"You'd better." He barked. "You have five minutes." And the doors shut behind him. A very audible sigh escaped my lips as I turned and ripped the covers off of the helpless young girl still cowering on the bed.

"You heard the man, we have five minutes. Don't make me look like a fool, Eliiza you need to get up and get this uniform on before Ren comes in and does more damage to us than we could imagine. Lets go. _Up_." I gave her a shove, almost knocking her off the bed. She hid her face from me, but I could tell her eyes were red, soaked with tears. "Are you afraid?"

She nodded her head, so I grabbed for her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I don't want to face him, I can't. What if he hurts me? What if he hurts you, now? What if- what if-" she began to sob now, her arms growing more limp. I took this time to pull her shirt off, and started pushing the black uniform over her head.

"Would you rather die than face him?" I asked her, and she stopped struggling. "He wont hurt you, Eliiza, he wouldn't dare. He wants to teach us, not maim us. You will be just fine, I promise you that." Her round face popped through the head hole of the shirt, and I handed her the black pants to go with it. "I'll be right beside you the whole time. Now hurry up." I stood and turned from her so she could finish changing.

"I'm sorry." she squeaked out, rushing to pull the pants up around her waist. It looked a little big on her, but I told her it would be fine for the day. We had worse things to worry about.

SIDENOTE: Ayyye don't forget to R&R, thank you all for the follows and favorites, and thank you for the reviews, they help keep my mind at ease when it comes to this story.

Until then,

Katia~


	8. Chapter 8

I'll try to get another in by today, but i hope you all like it so far.

Enjoy, man

Chapter; Eight

As we approached the door, the Stormtrooper who had been waiting for us turned his helmet head in our direction and began escorting us to where we were needed. Eliiza stayed quiet, and I contemplated asking a whole horde of questions as we walked. I kept them to myself for now, however. There was no point in asking unwanted questions on our first day of this.

At last, we arrived to a large door, that slid open as we approached it. "Look who finally decided to show up." I heard the disdain in his voice, and I instinctively stepped in front of Eliiza as we walked inside the large room. The Stormtrooper closed the door behind us, and I got the sensation that he feared the masked man known as Kylo Ren. He walked towards us, and stopped mere inches from me, causing me to halt as well. "If there has to be a next time," He threatened, and I could feel his eyes burning my flesh. "I will disfigure both of you." Kylo Ren peered past me, as Eliiza tried to hide behind my form.

"It was my fault, it wont happen again." I spoke up, feeling the anger rise up in him, but he held it at bay. I was surprised at my own voice, I was surprised I didn't shake in fear of this man as Eliiza did. He was, in fact, terrifying, but I didn't think he would hurt me. I felt as if I could trust him.

Kylo straightened, turning his back to us as he began to walk towards the others. "Take your places with the others. I will not be repeating myself." His voice was stern, and I quickly moved to stand beside the rest of the lot, whose eyes were full of fear. They all assumed I would be dead within the week the way I regarded this man who would be our teacher. I respected him, yes, but even I didn't know where these rebellious outbursts were coming from. I was sure I wasn't always like this.

"Some of you will become great." He began, as he paced before us. "Not all of you will be able to harness the force to the maximum extent. Not all of you will be able to master every aspect of being a Sith. Not all of you will become my apprentice. In fact, only one of you will." he seemed to be considering what he was going to do with us. How he would even begin to teach us what we needed to know, which way would be the best.

There was a quiet murmur that filled the room. Only one of us would become his apprentice. But what would happen to the rest? "The rest of you," Kylo began, answering the growing question that filled the air around us. Around me, but the words never fell off my lips as they did for the others.

Kylo Ren continued, "The rest of you will be taught as much as I can afford to teach you. If you prove yourself, you may be taken on by a Sith lord to apprentice under, but you will not be mine." He let the words sink in for a moment, allowing our minds to daydream about becoming an apprentice to a Sith lord. What it would mean to do so.

"Those of you who do not surpass mediocrity, preferably will never meet with a true master to be taught by, but that doesn't mean you wont have a place in our ranks. The first order will welcome all of you with open arms. As long as we can be certain that you wont betray us."

I watched him begin to pace again, similar to how he had done the day before. His arms were tucked behind his back, with his shoulders slightly hunched, and his head bowed towards the neat tile floor at his feet. This began to intrigue me as well, and as much as I tried to ignore it, the questions found their way to my head. "I will take you all, one by one, for a bit of... testing." He stopped and turned to us, eyeing the lot. "The rest of you will stay here. You will not leave this room until I am finished with you."

He reached out his arm and pointed towards my direction, and I was certain for a moment that he would use the force to push me to the ground. Instead, I watched as the small form beside me was pulled forward, her toes barely scraping the floor. "I'll take you first." he grabbed her arm after she had stopped in place before him, and began to drag her towards the only other exit in the room.

I saw her turn to me, eyes wide and scared, I heard her call out to me, but I couldn't do a thing. I stepped forward, reached my arm out to her and mouthed, "You'll be okay." before she was out of sight, and the door closed firmly behind them.

SIDENOTE: Don't forget to R&R it always helps :) thank you everyone, you are all a kind audience

Until then,

Katia~


	9. Chapter 9

Welp i got this one done fast. lets see if i can get 10 out today, too

enjoy, man

Chapter; Nine

I stared for a moment, hoping it wouldn't be an empty promise. That when I felt the eyes on me, and she began to speak just as I began to turn towards her. "You should have just left her there, you know." The bird girl, I wasn't surprised. She had the hem of her shirt neatly tucked into her pants, and the hem of her pants rolled up to her knees. The sight of her made me realize how warm I was feeling, and staying quiet from her remark, I began to push my sleeves up to my elbow.

"You should have just let Ren take care of her." A boy spoke up. About the same height as me, with short orange hair and freckles littering his cheeks and nose. "If the girl doesn't want to be here we should just get rid of her. Make more room for those of us who actually _want_ to learn how to become a Sith." He scoffed at me, his voice slightly whiny with the hint of a hidden lisp somewhere around his straight teeth.

"Watch what you say," I was surprised that so many of them were conflicting themselves over the well being of a small, scared child that Eliiza was. This time, another boy, looking about a few inches taller then Kylo Ren was, with musty brown hair and a similar color to his eyes. "We are all in this together, now. Whether or not there is competition between us, we are all going to be spending a good amount of time together." He spoke with wisdom, I assumed her was about my own age if not older. He took a few steps and stood by me.

"We need to stick together." Another voice chimed in, standing beside me. "We shouldn't split ourselves over this. This isn't what being a Sith means."

"Oh, like you would know." Somebody moved over to the bird girl and crossed their arms. "You could never make a great Sith lord."

More of them took their place where their beliefs were met and matched, as more voices rang out, calling their opinions out like it would make a difference. I couldn't keep track of them, they moved so fast, talking over the other without another thought, getting louder and louder, still.

I didn't know what I wanted to do, I just knew I wanted them to stop. And that is what I did. I screamed something high in pitch, startling the few kids near me enough for them to fall over. Then, I reached up, and force-pushed kids down. I didn't know if it would have even worked, but at least six of them were thrown from their place, falling flat on their backs, or slightly bent, in form. Those who remained where they stood just stared at me, and I waited for the spike in my emotions to subside, and my breathing to calm, before I spoke out to them.

"You are all acting stupid." I yelled at them, but I didn't even care that I was yelling. "E-except him." I pointed to the tall boy who was the first to stand by me. "He at least somewhat understands." One of them started to stand, with this wild look in his eyes like he wanted to strike me. I reached my arm towards him, and he was flattened down, unable to move.

"We will not separate or take sides like this. It's utterly ridiculous. We may be competing, but as long as we're good at this whole force thing, the lot of us will become Siths. It doesn't matter if it's Kylo Ren or another. There's no point in trying to one up the other or push one of us in the mud to get a head. There _is no_ getting a head. Not in this game."

"You don't know anything." The bird girl called out to me, and somebody reached out for her, calling her by her real name. Branna. "The "Force" has two sides, the dark and the light." She continued, brushing off the boy who had reached for her. She took slow steps as she walked forward to me. "The dark side feeds off of hatred and anger. That's what is used to fuel the dark side of the force, to strike with the intentions to do harm." Branna began to laugh, but I just stood there, letting her talk. "Every one of us needs something to hate, something to fuel us. Don't you see? Ren wants us to turn on each other. He wants us to despise each other so we can truly tap into our hidden potential."

She reached her arm out to me, and I was brought to my knees, a violent pain pulsing itself through my veins. My throat felt raw, but I couldn't hear my own screams. "And I have no problem using that to my own benefits." A new wave of it hit me, and I felt like I was being torn apart, piece by peace. The flesh ripped from my body, bones being shattered. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stand, I couldn't defend. I didn't know what to do but scream.

When it finally stopped, I was still screaming, I rolled around on the floor, holding my head in my hands, screaming about my skull being on fire, the searing hot flames engulfing me. Hands reached for me, but I screamed louder whenever one met my skin. "You don't know what somebody with power can really do to you." She spat at the floor by my face, and that's when my vision turned red.

I reached up and grabbed her by the throat with my hand, pushing her down to the tile floor with a cracking thud. "I don't need anything more than my bare hands to hurt you. Remember that." I spat back down on her, tightening my grip.

She tried to swing at me with her arms and legs, as she suffocated under my grip, but before one of her limbs could make contact I pushed myself away from her, using that last puff of anger to send her skidding across the floor, on her back. As soon as she was free from my grasp, she fought to her feet, and in an instant, our arms were up, ready to attack or defend if needed, even though we were on opposite sides of the room from the other.

Neither of us attacked, however, and the suffocating silence was only shattered by our rigorous breathing, and a slow, muffled clap coming from the far side of the room, away from us.

SIDENOTE: Anything you want to tell or ask me? Write a review, or send me a private message. I'd love some feedback, and i would love to answer any question you wonderful ladies and gents might have about this story of mine. don't forget to R&R as well!

Until then,

Katia~


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all, thought i would post this one a little early since i got it done. Working on chapter 11 now.

enjoy, man

Chapter Ten;

All heads turned to him, Eliiza, silent and wide eyed from our little spectacle, was at his side. I didn't know how long he had been standing there, and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as he began to walk toward us. Quickly, I regained my stature as flushed as I was, eyeing Eliiza through my lashes.

"By all means," His distorted voice rang out as he stepped closer, almost dragging Eliiza with him, by the wrist. "Don't stop on _my_ accord." He was dangerously close to me, now, as he let go of the small girl, in a way that almost seemed as if he was throwing her away from him. "At least the two of you," He gestured towards me an Branna. "Are practicing what you have in you, what you can do without training. Just don't tire yourselves out."

Without another word, he reached for one of the boys standing closest to me, dragging him across the floor to him, like he had done with Eliiza, and he left again. She clung to me as the others around us began to circle in, asking her the questions on everybody mind. _What happened?_

"He told me not to tell!" She squeaked out, her fingers digging into my arm. "I'm more scared of him than I am of any of you. I won't talk."

Pushing past everyone, I made my way to the corner of the room farthest from the gathered group, catching a nasty glance from more than just one of them. Eliiza followed, sitting with me as, one by one, another kid was brought away from the others by Kylo Ren, and returned, refusing to tell anyone what had happened. Every time, I felt his eyes sweep over me, linger for a moment, than take another body that was not mine.

Branna was one of the last to go with him, throwing me some sort of look that I couldn't make out before disappearing like every one before her had done. "Are you scared?" Eliiza asked me, suddenly, and I felt myself look at her for a moment before traveling back to the door I had been staring at for the last hour or so.

"I'm more nervous than anything." I admitted, giving off a soft yawn. I smiled at her reassuringly, as I began to adjust my back. "How long do you think we've been waiting?"

She shook her head and shrugged, but did not respond. Finally, the doors opened once more, and I stood, awaiting him to pull me forward. Instead, he walked out into the room, Branna walking behind him with the same smirk she had been wearing before.

"I think I have made you all wait long enough." He spoke, to us, the door we had entered in opening as if on cue. Two stormtroopers armed with blasters walked in and stopped. "Take them to the nearest common area for some food. They must all be very hungry." Those who were seated began to stand, taking quickly to the idea of getting out of this room. "Make sure they are all escorted to wherever they are needed."

I watched him turn to leave as the kids began to follow each other from the room. "And what of me?" I spoke out, crossing my arms over my chest. Everybody stopped and stared at me; the kids, shocked and once again scared for my life, and Kylo Ren, his expression hidden behind his shrouded mask. I cast my eyes away from him, wishing, for once, that I would have held my tongue.

He spoke my name after a short pause of silence. "I had almost forgotten about you." He began to walk in my direction, keeping every silent as he did so. It was intimidating, to say the least, and for a fleeting moment, I feared what his wrath could do to me. I braced my body for anything he could throw at me as he got closer, stopping dangerously close in front of me. "I guess you would rather spend time with me than fill your stomach." He reached out and grabbed my arm with force. "I guess you weren't hungry." If his mask were off, I was sure he would have spat at me. His grip tightened and I reacted as one should.

"Take them," He instructed, and the kids were quickly ushered from the room, throwing worried glances back at me, and tedious smirks. "I will take care of you." He pulled me up and forward, slightly loosening his death grip on my arm as he all but dragged me back to the room he had been in and out of all morning.

SIDENOTE: Don't forget to R&R and than you to everyone who has been reading this :)

until then,

Katia~


	11. Chapter 11

It's really late, so i'm finally off to bed. Thought i would finish this up for tonight and post it. I'm really sorry i like cliffhangers too much. Slight TW bringing up physical abuse. You have been warned.

enjoy, man

Chapter Eleven;

He pushed me inside the room, and the door closed nosily behind us. The room was larger than I had expected. I was expecting, some type of closet. "I take it you have heard rumors of my... temper." He spoke as my eyes wandered around the room, watching me as I did so. The room was lightly furnished, a few chairs, a small table. I nodded.

"It was mentioned." I told him, nodding towards the plain chairs. "Do you want me to sit, or would you rather me stand?" Being alone with him, I felt much less scared. There was nobody else around for him to impress.

"Stand." His tone was demanding, and he began to pace around me. "I must say, you have been walking a very thin line today." I couldn't help but smirk. "Do you think you have what it takes to become my apprentice?" He stopped, and reached his hand towards me, and I could feel him inside my mind. I tried to push him away, the pain growing in my head, my chest. "Hmm." He stopped, and I was on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. "Answer."

I gritted my teeth as I regained my footing, now glaring at him. "Why? Didn't find the answer you were looking for?" I barked, waiting for the punishment I knew would come. But it didn't.

"I found what I was looking for, but I would still like to hear it from your own lips." He said, turning from me. "You, out of all the others, defy me, if only slightly. You do not fear me, which I find strange. Why is that?" For a moment, I didn't know what I should say. So many new questions beat their way into my mind, but I bit my lip before any of them could come out.

"I trust you." I told him simply. "If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it yesterday when we arrived here, when were alone. You told me you wanted to teach me. I gave you my trust the moment I took your hand. That is why I do not fear you."

Kylo laughed, resting his hand on the table. "Do you regularly give your trust away so foolishly?" He asked, turning his masked face back into my direction.

I folded my arms across my chest with a huff. "Do you think I am a fool for trusting you?" This only made him laugh again, but he did not respond. "Why are you playing games with me?" I finally asked, and he tilted his head in question. I continued, "When you were alone with me yesterday, you seemed compassionate, but once we have an audience you find the need to display yourself differently."

Kylo moved towards me, now, and once again began to reach his hand towards my face. I flinched, expecting him to strike me, but instead, I felt the back of his fingers lightly brush my cheek. "Do you always react that way, when somebody reaches towards you?" My eyes reached up his mask to where his eyes would be, and for a moment, I wished I could see them.

"Do you always disregard someone's question with another question to be left unanswered?" I asked, my cheeks growing flushed as I looked away from him. "I react that way when I know I deserve it." I told him, finally, unable to look at him, now. I knew how stupid it sounded. I knew how stupid I looked, misty eyed. I knew how stupid I felt, saying it out loud.

What I didn't expect was his hand resting on my shoulder, the other on my upper arm. "You don't have to worry about that, here." He told me, but I couldn't look at him, still. "The only people who could hurt you is those you are allowed to hurt back. You may think there is no competition between you, but not everyone among you will agree, and more than one will try to hurt you to get ahead. I can do nothing to stop them, only you can."

I nodded, but he continued before I could muster up the courage to speak with my voice shaking like it would be. "The girl you have found a quarrel with, however is right." He left one hand on my shoulder as the other fell back to his side. "The dark side is fueled by anger and hatred. The reason I "Display myself differently" as you put it, is simply because if they see me treating you as I do when we are alone, you will have less of them at your side, and more against you. For now, I don't need to pit that against you. As of now you do not need to prove yourself. That may change."

He let go of me now, and began to move away. "Do you have any more questions?" he asked, gesturing for me to finally sit. I wiped my eyes, feeling his burn into me as I took one of the seats.

"Many, actually." I told him, shaking my head, a smile growing over my lips. "So, so many." But in that moment, I couldn't think of a single one, as hard as I tried. I just sat there, my hands bound tightly in my lap, eyeing him from where he stood. Everything felt so much different than it had just minutes before. I wanted to become his apprentice, yes. If I had a choice, it would be him.

"Maybe I can answer some of them for you."

SIDENOTE: If anyone wants to chat and talk about story development with me, message me :) i wouldn't mind shooting ideas with someone. Let me know how you like it so far! Don't forget to R&R

Until then,

Katia~


End file.
